Tuscany
''"...When I'm gone, don't beat yourself up; live in the moment." -Bianca to Germany.'' Tuscany or Tuscany, Italy is a fan made character that is made for Axis Powers. . She is the older sister of Italy and sister of Roman Empire. Her human name is Bianca Ceres Vargas. She was created by BrownEyedGerman, who should probably do a bit more research on Tuscany. Appearence Tuscany has wavy brown hair that falls to her mid back along with side bangs that part to the left and stop above her eye. However she usually starightenes (spelled wrong) it and has no trademark curl like that of her brother. She has golden brown eyes that look like honey. She has well tanned skin like that of a super model and has a slender and graceful build. She stands at 5'6" and looks around the physical age of 18. She has a tattoo on her left forearm 'A8498'. She is usually seen wearing a light cream colored top that shows a bit of her stomach and has "Love" written across in faded red cursive, dark jean mini shorts, black t-strapped sandals, a red bandana that is tied around her left wrist, red justin beiber sunglasses, and an army print messenger bag slung over her shoulder. She is very pretty but doesn't think so and thinks she looks boring. History (a little inaccurate) She knew Mama Greece and Roman Empire and was good friends with both of them. She had a close relationship with her brother Roman Empire. She was the founder of the Renaissance and is very inclined in the arts. Before he disappeared, he asked her to care for Feliciano for him. She became almost like a mother to Italy before she was taken away and Italy was put into Austria's house. France and England fought over her before she went back to go live with Italy who welcomed her back home. Soon after, she got terribly sick with the black plague but survived. She had a happy life until World War II started. One night she was at her house when Nazi's came and took her away for suspician of housing Jews. She was taken to a concentration camp and given her tattoo. Germany was assigned her interrogater and saw how she was kind and caring to everyone, even the soldiers who were mean to her. He soon developed hidden feelings for her and she for him. When the Russian army came close to liberating the camp, she chose to stay instead of go with everyone else so she could take care of the sick who couldn't go. In the panic of the liberation the Nazi's tried to kill as many Jews as they could but Germany took pity on her and knocked her unconcious with his gun and tossed her down a mine with the rest of the dead Jews in hope she would wake up and be safe. However, she never woke up until the 1990s with no memory of who she was. She was taken in by an orphanage and was adopted by a couple from the U.S. Her parents had to keep moving around though so people wouldn't ask about how she never aged like they did. (This paragraph is kind of inaccurate) Personality She has a love for Roman and Greek mythology and is greatly inspired by it ) . She cusses but not as much as Romano. She loves to paint, cook, sing, and act. Her favorite foods include mushrooms, bruschetta, wine, and pasta . She is very fashionable and trendy (That's no accurate to the place, but whatever) like the Italian Brothers. She is very kind and caring but can get annoyed somewhat easily. She believes in the power of love with all her heart but feel flustered when around boys and on dates. She likes to be sarcastic and joke a lot but knows when to be serious. She would do anything for her friends no matter what and knows how to handle a Beretta pistol along with an automatic rifle. Relationships AMERICA- she lived with him for a time when the countries found her and her friends. ENGLAND- her human self fell in love with England and she felt most comfortable around him. She ultimately chose him over anyone else because of this and has since been dating him. GERMANY- her country self loved Germany but without her memories she couldn't love him. When she remembered who she was, she was forced to choose and was torn between them. She ultimately chose England and Germany understood why. ITALY- her little brother who she cared for as if he were her own child. The two bonded over her teaching him how to paint and draw and she taught him how to cook. He loves her deeply and was very depressed when she disappeared in the 1940s. ROMANO- although she never spent a lot of time with him, she loves him and the two often pull pranks on Spain together. ALBERTA, CANADA- her and Alberta have been best friends since they met in 8th grade in Tennessee. They bonded over school and when they found out they were provinces, they remained friends despite the countries' protests OC Ratings: 1-10: 6 It's inaccurate, but cute. i like it. Oh, yeah, and you can erase this.